mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin O'Neal Davis (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)
|media = |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Nickelodeon |artist = *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |englishactor = *Amy Palant |japanactor = * |nickname = *Gavie (mostly by Mitchell) |species = Preteen Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 3" |weight = 227 lb. |age = 11 |birthplace = |hair color = Dark Brown |skin group = African-American |eye color = Brown |attire = *The same uniform as his main series counterpart does. *White gloves |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Team Mitchell *Resistance |food = Macaroni and cheese Cheese Pizza chicken nuggets flammin-hot flavored Cheetos |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bound Jump *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Final Color Blaster *Copter Combo *Crouch *[[Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)|Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)]] *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Dash *Drift *Double Jump *Double Boost *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick boost *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Dash *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Tornado Boost *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |ability type = Brainy }} Gavin O'Neal Davis is a main character and the main deuteragonist in the Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.. Gavin is a young African-American chubby boy who is Mitchell's best buddy, Mitchell's Idolizer and the only mechanic of the group. He is a member of Team Mitchell, but is rarely taken with on missions because of his young age and inexperience. His nickname is known as "Gavie". He is Mitchell's faithful sidekick and adopted younger brother who is able to fight off Marquessa's minions using his lightsaber as a great sword. Appearence Gavin is younger and looks similar to his main series counterpart, but his fur color is burnt orange instead of yellow. The main differences are his smaller ears, shorter bangs, smaller muzzle, black eyes and shorter appearance. He has the same two tails, shoes (although they are narrower), and wristbands (blue instead of black). Personality He is intelligent, cowardly, thunderphobic and Gavin behaves like the older version of himself as well. Powers and abilities Gavin provides the Mitchell gang with useful inventions, and accompanies them on missions. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with videogames (similar to Mitchell's encyclopedic knowledge of comic books) but the most evident change to his character was that he owned a briefcase-sized mobile computer that could determine who the criminal was in any particular episode and he currently piloted his created airplanes to take the skies to the maximum. Gavin seems to have vast skills in mechanics and can operate independently in drastic situations, such as in one instance lacing an entire building with booby-traps in order to revive Mitchell from a nasty ailment. He also built Mitchell a flying bike for his birthday out of parts he found from a junkyard and invented a machine that would have stopped Marquessa forever had it not been tampered with. Gavin can also hack computers, making him a vital member of the team and He can also repair auto-machinery. Trivia See also *Gavin O'Neal Davis (disambiguation) References